


Barley's Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: As for ship names: Loudore, BarLouDore, Demiboy, I don't want to misgender them or mislabel them, I kept their identity vague, Ian dates a person with they/them pronouns, Ian loves the LGBTQIA+ community, Ian wears a skirt at some point, Jealous Barley returns, LightLouCest, Lou has confirmed to me they are: genderfluid, Lou loves Loucest Lite, Loucest Lite, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Therefore, cuz why not, feminine, okay, smut at the end, so that's the one, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Barley's friends falls for Ian and Barley doesn't like it, especially when this friend wants to date Ian. Despite Barley telling them "no", they keep giving Ian gifts, touching him, and flirting with him. Ian is unaware of Barley's feelings and maybe "oblivious is bliss" is not always the case.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Original Character(s)/Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Barley's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *puts a lot of thought into the characters in the story* *has a person with they/them pronouns, who's dating Ian* *learns a bit more about they/them in the community*
> 
> Okay, I hope I do Lou justice.
> 
> My friends return for multiple Quests of Yore campaigns and Lou has gladly volunteered as tribute to be the person who falls for Ian. And yes, a wonderful request from the person who keeps sending me wonderful prompts :)

Barley's friends loved returning for multiple Quests of Yore campaigns in the summer and Ian was now enjoying their company. He had finally joined their game and he loved casting the spells from the book.

Barley always leads his troops faithfully to victory. So let's introduce our cast, why don't we?

Lou: Level 40 Warrior. Send Lou to battle first so they can maximize damage on the enemies. Their sharp tongue keeps enemies at bay and their ability to put people in jail is a trait of a true mastermind. Likes to imprison Cole for no reason. 

Cole: Level 69 Mage. They heal the group with special potions. Typically dies a lot because their level number is cursed. No one ever reaches Level 69 in Quests of Yore, but Cole did, so they must suffer the consequences. 

Chelsey: Secretly the double agent. She works for both sides of the board and is not to messed around with. But the team must trust her or else her deadly weapon of humor is a force to be reckoned with. 

Tyler: Codename: Tendies. Level: 99 smartness with 100 level cuteness. Is also a special agent, works against Chelsey most of the time. Her abilities include seeing the danger ahead and cuteness is her deadly weapon.

Walter: Too smart for Levels or Ranks. Is also a special agent who works with Agent Tendies most of the time. When put together, the two are unstoppable! Walter also has the ability to turn his teammates into harmless creatures with enhanced abilities. Has a weird fascination with human creatures called "pigeons." 

Mike: Newcomer, became a friend of Cole's during school. Since he's new, he's a mere Level 1 Warrior, however, his drawing skills are useful when it comes to quick escapes! 

Cal: The master of OCs. If there was a character you needed right away, she always provides quick character sheets and useful information about each character she created. Level 1 Warrior, but like Mike, is also a very talented artist. 

Cheeki: Level 68 Warrior. A cheerful girl, always looks on the bright side. Works at Fantasy Hot Topic, so her pins are a deadly weapon. No one ever suspects the pins are deadly grenades. Has formed a love bond with Cole and they protect each other at all costs. Doesn't die as much as Cole and always laughs at them when they die. Her special power is her sarcasm.

Faith: Is usually in the background because no one suspects her. Tends to crack jokes to keep the team going. Her power is the unexpected. So whenever something goes wrong, blame Faith, because she's probably the one at fault.

9 total players. 

Additional friends that play, but don't always have the time: Ame, Maggie, Ollie, Andi, TRex, Pepper, Snowy, and Kriivah.

Got all that? Good, because you only need to focus on Lou. They're the true mastermind of this whole operation.

~

Ian was relaxing in the living room, reading through his Quests of Yore notes. The group has just finished a side quest which involved Ian going into the deadly lair of a huge snake and retrieving a One Up Mushroom which, if used, can help bring back any player who died.

This was especially important to Cole, who died a lot. Their most recent death was falling into a pit of lava, and since luck was more on Ian's side, he was sent down in the lair.

He stopped to ask why a snake had the power of life in the form of a mushroom and Barley retorted back that this was a random scenario presented to him and that Ian had to continue.

Right as Ian finished his notes, Lou sat next to him, smiling. "Hey, good job getting the mushroom. Now we can bring Cole back when they inevitably die again." Ian laughed, closing his book.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. When others talk about you and Cole, they usually say 'they' about you. Pronouns wise, you know?"

"Yes, well, it's a gender-neutral term to describe our pronouns. We don't go by he or she. When people use 'they/them' pronouns, they could either be genderqueer or non-binary." Lou explained. 

Ian nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Lou waited patiently for Ian to ask another question. Or say something. 

"I guess I haven't really thought much about this before." He admitted and Lou smiled, patting his hand.

"Yeah. There's a lot to learn about the LGBTQIA+ Community." Ian nodded, asking more questions out of curiosity and respect. They had a nice chat while Barley was talking with others in the kitchen. He was preparing snacks while Cole and Cheeki bickered about making coffee.

Mike, Faith, and Tendies were busy making sandwiches while Chelsey and Cal were finished with making lemonade. Walter was organizing the snacks on the table.

Laurel always loved having so many people over at her house, so long as they cleaned up afterwards. She mainly watched their campaigns and would randomly jump in with her own scenarios.

She always wanted a house full of kids.

~

Everyone was eating and relaxing. Lou was sitting next to Ian on the couch, still talking together about the community. Ian still had plenty of questions.

Barley walked up behind them, grinning as he threw both arms around them fondly. "What are you two talking about?"

"A lot of things!" Lou replied, grinning at Barley as he nuzzled against Ian affectionately. Ian giggled, nudging Barley away. "We were just talking about sexualities. It's different from gender, I realize." Barley nodded, impressed with all the knowledge Lou was telling him.

"So what's your sexuality, Barley?" Lou asked, looking at him innocently. Barley felt his heart pound a bit. He came out to his friends, but he hadn't come out to Ian yet.

"You know.. Pansexual." Ian lit up at the confession. "Means you like anyone regardless of their gender." Barley nodded, smiling as Lou hit Ian's shoulder lightly. "There we go!" 

"What about yourself, Iandore?" Ian shrugged, a blush appearing on his face. "I I'm not really sure. Lou just started explaining it all to me and I honestly haven't thought too much about myself before. I guess I'm still figuring that part out." 

"Don't worry, Ian. We can figure it out together." Lou said, wrapping an arm around Ian. Ian grinned, returning the gesture. Barley looked at them a bit jealous, but turned to the kitchen once he heard Cole and Cheeki talking loudly about a food fight. 

~

During the second campaign of Quests of Yore, Barley hated to admit it, but Ian was looking at Lou constantly. Ian kept butting in with spells and other things to keep Lou safe. Especially when another one of Cole's decisions put the group in danger. 

Cal was reading the rules and consulting other books before telling them that they should run straight into the wall for safety. Ian volunteered and ran straight into the wall. There was a hidden passage behind it! Everyone applauded his bravery. 

The group made their way to escape, when suddenly reaching a room with a single bomb on the table. Cole wanted to defuse it, but Ian and Walter did instead.

Lou was reading out loud from a bomb defusal manual and asked them questions about the bomb. 

"How many wires?"

"What color is the button and what does it say?"

"Can you describe the symbols to me?"

"How many batteries does it have?" 

"Does the serial number contain a vowel?" 

After successfully defusing the bomb, Ian high fived Lou eagerly. "Good job!"

Barley kind of rolled his eyes and continued on with the campaign. There's no way Ian could fall in love in one day.

~

Okay, maybe Barley kind of underestimated Ian's ability to fall in love quickly. Even if it wasn't love, it was quickly developing into something more than friendship.

Lou and Ian would talk a lot whenever the group came over for Quests of Yore, and that was nearly everyday. Ian was comfortable with their affection and was looking forward to playing the campaigns with them. Finally after two weeks of this, Lou caught up with Barley to ask him something.

"Can I date Ian?" Lou asked him as they stood outside the house. Barley nearly dropped his soda. Why were they asking?

"Well, Ian's not old enough to date." 

Lou raised an eyebrow.

"He told me to ask you. He asked your mom a few days ago how old he should be to date and she said she didn't mind."

"How old are you again?" Barley asked a bit defensively.

"Depends on who you ask." They replied and Barley rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think one of the tags is 'underage' in this story? It can't be me." 

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. The point is, Ian is his own person who can make his own decisions. I asked you out of respect but.." Lou grinned, although was a bit regretful. "You can't stop me."

They hurried inside and Barley looked after them in surprise. He was about to go after them, but stopped himself, sighing.

He knew it would come to this. Someone wanting to go date his little brother and take him away from him. He could accept it, but it didn't mean he was going to anytime soon.

~

Ian was delighted at the news that he could date Lou. He was also delighted with the little gifts of flowers and chocolates from them.

They were already eagerly planning their first date the next morning. Meanwhile, Barley was sulking in the kitchen, licking his fingers clean of peanut butter.

He could hear Lou talking about June being Pride month and there was a pride festival in town. Ian was excited to go. Everyone in the group was planning on going.

When asked multiple times, Barley came up with excuses. Finally, when Ian asked Barley, it hurt Barley to decline again. Ian was disappointed but went back to the living room to talk to the group. They left and Barley laid on his bed, frustrated.

Why couldn't he just be happy for Ian? He should be happy. But he just couldn't. Barley vaguely wondered why he was so overprotective of Ian and jealous of Lou when it suddenly hit him.

He was in love with his brother.

~

Lou and Ian were walking around the park hand in hand, holding stuff they bought. Ian was asking about cross-dressing when Lou brought him to a booth. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

A few minutes later, Ian stepped out shyly wearing a pink skirt that came up to his knees. Lou squealed and wrapped their arms around Ian happily. "How does it feel?"

"I like it." Ian admitted and he decided to walk around with the skirt, feeling confident about himself.

~

By the time Ian came home, decked out in the skirt and makeup, Barley was sitting at the table eating dinner with Mom when he spat out his drink in surprise.

"Did you choke?" Laurel asked in concern, patting Barley's back as Ian rushed over to help. Barley felt overwhelmed by the smell of Ian. Was he wearing perfume?

"T This is just an experiment.." He explained to Laurel, who just grinned at him. "It's a nice experiment, Ian. Now you can help me make more dresses and skirts." Ian laughed and headed upstairs, unaware of Barley staring at his legs.

~

Ian was still wearing the makeup when he joined them for dinner. Laurel was admiring the eye liner and asked for tips. Ian proudly told her it was Lou who applied it. 

Barley didn't comment on it. 

~

Laurel had left for the night. Ian finally stormed into Barley's room. He's honestly had enough of his attitude. "Barley, you've been acting weird around me and Lou for two weeks! You've been sulking and generally just being a pain. Why can't you be supportive of us? That's all I want from you." 

Barley looked at Ian guiltily. 

"I'm sorry, Ian. I know I've been acting this way, but I have a reason why." Ian stood near the door, tapping his foot. He should not be looking this beautiful with the makeup on.. 

"It's because I love you. I love you more than a brother should." Ian looked at him, shocked. 

"T That's no excuse for acting that way. You could've told me about your feelings." 

"I know, I was being selfish. But Lou is.." 

"What? What about Lou?" Ian said, his voice rising higher in tone. "They care about you too, Barley! They were the one who told me how you reacted! They feel guilty for trying to date me because my brother said 'no.' Lou just wants to get to know me better and they figured the best way was dating." 

Ian came closer to Barley, his anger more visible. 

"It's because they're a year older than me, huh? Or is it because they have a certain sexuality you don't understand?" 

"Ian.." 

"No, Barley. I'm talking." And then Ian's lips crashed against Barley's, and all talking ceased. Barley whined against Ian's lips, his hands going up to touch. 

"No, hands at your sides. You're not allowed to touch me." Ian hissed against his lips, nipping his lower lip while sliding his vest off. Barley obeyed, shivering as Ian took control of stripping him while sucking and licking at his neck. Barley whined as Ian's hands went to his chest, teasing and twisting his nipples.

Ian had a vague idea of what he was doing. But his mind acted on instinct, and soon, he was sucking one of Barley's nipples and reaching in his pants to grip his cock.

Barley was whining and moaning, gripping the sheets. He was an absolute wreck and Ian secretly loved how undone he was.

Ian finished undressing Barley, reaching under the bed for lube he knew was stashed there. Barley simply waited, his hands above his head and his legs spread apart. Ian took himself out, slicking his cock with the lube, moaning softly.

Barley had his eyes shut as Ian pressed against his hole. "Ready?" He asked, leaning lower to suck his neck harshly.

"Y Yes.." Barley whispered and Ian thrusted in, surprised at how easy it was. Barley made these adorable noises while Ian slammed into him. Ian was no longer angry at him, just a bit sad that Barley didn't tell him any sooner about his own feelings.

Ian still fucked him roughly because Barley was loving it. He kissed him again, trapping Barley's cock between them. Barley cried out, releasing over both of their chests.

Ian gasped at how Barley tightened around his cock and came inside him, moaning loudly. Both brothers caught their breath and Barley looked at Ian sadly.

"I I'm still sorry I was acting that way. I don't have anything against Lou, I promise."

"T That's okay. I just wish I knew sooner." Ian got a towel nearby and helped clean them both up. Ian sat next to Barley, also looking guilty.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Lou?" Barley bit his lip. He didn't know how Lou was going to react.

"I guess sooner is better than later." Ian adjusted his clothes and looked over to Barley, kissing him gently on the lips. "We were going to the movies after I had dinner here. But let me check with them." Barley nodded, getting dressed as Ian headed out.

They had a right to know.

~

Ian walked out to where Lou was parked, smiling casually enough at them.

"Hey, ready for the movies?" They asked, smiling at Ian.

"W Well, Lou, I talked to Barley about us." Lou nodded expectantly.

"And what did Barley say?"

"He's been acting weird about us because he's always been in love with me. What do you think?" They lit up, smiling at Ian.

"I don't mind you being with Barley! In fact, it's possible for you to have more than one partner other than myself. I don't mind."

Ian's mind blanked at that.

"Huh?"

"It's called polyamory. It means I don't mind you being with Barley as long as he doesn't mind I'm with you. It's like we're all dating at the same time."

"B But, we're brothers."

Lou laughed at that, patting Ian's shoulder. "So? You guys are cute together anyway. I kind of figured Barley liked you but I wasn't sure. That's why I went ahead and asked to date you. I guess I should've talked to Barley more about this."

"I I still can't believe you're taking this pretty well." Ian admitted and Lou smiled. "It's fine, okay? Besides, you should hurry and get Barley so we can all go to the movies together!"

Ian nodded, feeling happier already. He burst into the house where Barley was dressed. "Barley, it's okay! Lou doesn't mind!"

Barley's eyes widened, then he smiled in relief, kissing Ian's cheek.

"That's great! I'm in the mood to hang out with you and them!" Ian grinned, taking Barley's hand and walking out with him. Lou smiled at them fondly. 'Barley used to have a crush on me back then.. Does he still?' Barley walked up to Lou, rubbing his neck slightly.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should've been happy for you guys but now.." He held his hand out hopefully. "Will you date me too?" Lou smiled, taking his hand. 

"Of course!"

And they all lived happily ever after.

Until Cole lead them all into the belly of a gelatinous cube.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get anything wrong, or if there's something I need to fix/change, please tell me! I'm just as confused as Ian about some of these terms and things, so please don't kill me.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed! Go look Lou up! They're on Tumblr: @louthegreatfurrry XD They gave me permission to include them in the story because they didn't mind :P


End file.
